


You're Supposed to be Famous?

by comics_and_steampunk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool Thought Boxes, First Meetings, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slow Build, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comics_and_steampunk/pseuds/comics_and_steampunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well… I'm sorry… But I really should be getting home,” Spider-Man tried, backing away towards the edge of the roof slowly while keeping his eyes carefully trained on the stranger in front of him. </p>
<p>The man looked at him and grinned. “Come on, I'm Deadpool! The infamous Merc with a Mouth! I can talk your head off and then chop it off for good measure! That's my trademark slogan! No… I know it's not, idiot, but it really should be, don't you think?” he asked, getting quieter as he said the last part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masked Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is not the first fanfiction I've written, but it's the first one I've posted to a public site, so don't be too mean. But be honest. Thank you!

Peter, or rather, Spider-Man, was flinging himself through his beloved New York City, whooping with excitement from the thrill of flying through the air. It never got old, no matter how many times he had done it in his career as the masked vigilante. He landed on the side of a building, his demeanor quickly becoming professional as he heard the police sirens on the street below. He saw the bank robber standing with a hostage in his arms, pointing a gun at her head and yelling threats at the cops. Peter sighed. “Aren't their any original criminals these days? They all do the same cliché things. Well, guess I'm not one to talk…” he mumbled, thinking about every cliché hero thing he had done over the years.

He jumped off the building and quickly swung over to the scene of the crime, landing on the hood of one of the cop cars, causing one of the cops nearest him to turn his gun towards Spidey.

“Aw, come on, don't be like that, I'm here to help,” Peter said, smiling at him kindly, which was lost under his mask. The cop glanced back at the bank before deciding that helping the woman was more important than catching Spider-Man. He turned back to the scene in front of him. Spider-Man jumped down so he was standing in between the line of cops and the robber. “Hey buddy. Look, there are a lot of ways this can end, and I'd prefer to end it in the scenario where nobody gets hurt, ok? So let's just put the gun down and let the nice lady go,” he said, holding up his hands slightly and talking kind of slowly.

The guys glared at him from beneath his ski mask, pointing the gun at the hero. “No way man! I ain't givin’ up that easy!” he yelled.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes. “They never do, do they… Oh well,” he said, shooting his web and pulling the gun out of the man’s hand, yanking it away and tossing it behind him. The man’s eyes widened slightly and he gritted his teeth before pushing the lady forward and turning to run away. Spider-Man caught the woman before she fell over and he moved, webbing the thief’s feet to the sidewalk and then his hands as he fell over. He yelled out in anger so Spidey webbed his mouth shut as well, smirking slightly at him. “Well, another day another dollar. I'll leave the rest up to you guys,” he said, turning and saluting at the cops before webbing a building and swinging away. He landed himself on a rooftop, watching them finish arresting the guy and he smiled, proud of his work.

“You know, it would have been so much easier to kill him,” a strange voice said behind Peter. Peter immediately tensed up and spun around, wondering why his Spidey-sense hadn't warned him. He clenched his fists, glaring at the silhouetted figure on the other side of the roof. He looked muscular and he looked like he had swords on his back and at least one gun strapped to his waist.

Spider-Man crouched down in a position he could easily fight or flee from and he narrowed his eyes. “I don't kill people. Besides, it was easy to take him down. Now who the hell are you?” he asked in the deepest voice he could muster to try and contest against the stranger’s own deep voice. An almost child-like chuckle came from the figure.

“Oh I'm hurt Spidey, you don't recognize me? I mean people mistake me for you sometimes!” he said, sounding more excited than threatening now. Spider-Man raised an eyebrow slowly as the man walked forward a bit, revealing a large man in a red and black suit. A large, well-armed man.

Peter hid his gulp when he saw at least two guns, a few knives, and the two large swords on his back. “No… I have no idea who you are… Should I?” he asked hesitantly, straightening up slightly. He did not want to anger this man and end up with a bullet in his head. His dads would not be happy. A pout was visible, even behind the stranger’s mask, which Peter found quite impressive.

“Oh that hits me right in the heart!” he called in a very over-dramatic way, putting both hands over his heart and tossing his head backwards. “I don't know why I thought he'd know me… I guess yeah, it was hopeful… Shut up, a man can hope,” he mumbled, seemingly to himself and Peter raised an eyebrow again.

“Well… I'm sorry… But I really should be getting home,” Spider-Man tried, backing away towards the edge of the roof slowly while keeping his eyes carefully trained on the stranger in front of him.

The man looked at him and grinned. “Come on, I'm Deadpool! The infamous Merc with a Mouth! I can talk your head off and then chop it off for good measure! That's my trademark slogan! No… I know it's not, idiot, but it really should be, don't you think?” he asked, getting quieter as he said the last part.

Spider-Man shook his head slightly. “Yeah, well… This has been fun. Let's definitely not do it again soon,” he said, shooting a web to a different building. “See you later, Deadpool, or whatever your name is…” he said before jumping off the building and swinging away, hearing the man calling after him, sounding like a disappointed kid, then his tone switched to excited, talking about meeting Spidey again and that's all Peter heard before he swung out of earshot. He sighed and shook his head again. “I really hope not… That did not seem like someone I want to be associated with. Maybe my dads would know who it was…” he said to himself.

His dads were the famous Tony Stark and Steve Rogers of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Surely they would have heard of this ‘Deadpool’ guy. Peter soon landed on the top of Stark Tower, which was now Avengers Tower by Steve’s forceful request. He sighed, stepping into the elevator entrance after doing a retinal scan. He pulled off his mask all the way as the elevator moved down to his floor. “Welcome home, sir, do you wish for me to alert your fathers of your arrival?” JARVIS said once Peter was in the elevator. Peter blinked and raised an eyebrow in surprise, checking the time.

“It's 12 a.m., are they even still awake?” he asked, covering a yawn with the back of his hand, his tiredness starting to catch up with him once he realized how little he had slept recently.

“Yes, Mr. Stark is working on a project in his lab and Captain Rogers is with him, I believe testing something new with his shield,” the bodyless butler answered.

Peter sighed. “Yeah, then tell them I'm here and going to bed… I'm too tired to talk right now,” he said, getting off the elevator as it opened. He yawned again, going into the kitchen as his eyes began to feel droopy. It always amazed Peter how fast tiredness could hit once he began feeling its effects. He grabbed a water bottle and a thing of crackers before stumbling to his room. He flopped on his bed, managing to stuff his face with an entire sleeve of crackers and down the water bottle before laying back and passing out with his Spider-Man suit still on and everything. His thoughts before he slept were filled with images of the strange man on the roof.


	2. Something is Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, almost 50 Kudos! Thank you all very much! And big thank you to those who commented and bookmarked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was afraid I wasn't going to get inspiration for a plot but then I did. So hopefully the chapters will get a bit more interesting. Hope you enjoy! I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize for mistakes. Also, this is my first time writing as Deadpool, so I apologize if it's not great  
> Forgot to put that [this is white box] and {this is yellow box}

Peter groaned quietly as he woke up, sighing in relief as he remembered it was Saturday and he had the day off of work and school. He sat up, crumbs from his ‘dinner’ the previous night falling off his face and chest. He tossed the wrapper from the crackers into his trash can with amazing accuracy before standing up and stretching, hearing his back pop and he let out a contented sigh. He blinked as he heard voices in the kitchen and he checked the time. “8:30… maybe Pop is up but Dad never gets up before 11. Maybe one of the other avengers is here,” he said to himself, knowing the others showed up randomly. Most even lived in the tower, on different floors. The only two who didn’t were Natasha and Clint, since they liked to keep to themselves. Which was understandable.

Peter sighed and pulled off his Spider-Man uniform, tossing it into the laundry to be washed later. He pulled on a sweatshirt and Spider-Man lounge pants that Tony had bought him as a joke, but they were actually pretty comfy. He shuffled out to the kitchen and blinked in surprise as he saw both his dads standing in the half lit kitchen. Both of them were looking quite serious and Peter had a bad feeling about it. “Hey, dad, pop,” he greeted them as he walked over, trying not to show how nervous he felt. “Dad, you’re never up this early. Is everything alright?” he asked, giving them both his best innocent smile in case it was him they were mad at. Tony tensed slightly as he heard Peter and watched him come over while Steve just smiled somewhat tiredly at his son.

“Hey, Pete, it’s nothing,” Steve assured, although he didn’t sound entirely convinced. He patted Peter’s shoulder and kissed his head gently.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is great…” Tony mumbled, a glass of Scotch in his hand and dark circles under his eyes. Peter was pretty certain he hadn’t slept at all last night.

“You sure, dad…? You don’t look like you slept at all,” he said, worry evident in his voice. He sat down on the stool by the kitchen island.

Steve sighed. “No, he didn’t. But it’s nothing important Peter. I saw on the news that you took out that bank robber last night. It wasn’t too hard was it, they didn’t hurt you?” he asked.

Peter smiled at his pop’s concern. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I promise,” he said, wanting to pursue the issue of Tony not sleeping and being drunk this early in the morning. But, after 14 years of being Tony Stark’s son, one thing he had definitely learned was to not mess with Tony after a sleepless night. “But, I do have a question… after I caught the guy I landed on this rooftop to make sure the police finished the job and there was this guy there. He was in a red and black suit and said his name was Dead-something… Deadpool, I think,” he said. “Have you guys heard of h-?”

His question was cut off by Tony choking on the sip of drink he had just taken. He started coughing and set his glass on the counter quickly. Steve’s eyes widened slightly at Peter’s mention of the name and he didn’t even seem to notice the fact that his husband was choking. “Deadpool?!” Tony finally managed to choke out, rubbing his throat to try to stop the rasping in his voice. “You met fucking Deadpool and you didn’t think to mention this last night?!”

Steve frowned slightly, coming out of his momentary trance and glanced at Tony. “Language…” he scolded before turning to Peter. “Pete, Deadpool is a very dangerous man. His real name is Wade Wilson and I have seen him many times on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s data base. I have met him a few times, when S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to recruit him for a difficult mission. He’s not a hero, Peter, I can tell you that much…” he said, sounding worried.

“Yeah you could say that again! ‘Not a hero’ is probably the understatement of the year, he’s a menace! Well, actually he’s a mercenary, but mercenaries are menaces... I don’t even know why Fury doesn’t bury him in a dark pit somewhere,” Tony said, a growl in his voice.

Peter blinked in shock at both of their reactions and he raised an eyebrow slowly, thinking of the man he saw last night. “Well, he certainly did have a lot of weapons… But, I mean, he wasn’t exactly mean to me. If anything he seemed excited to meet me, like he was a Spider-Man fan,” he said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Well, if you ever see him again, get as far away as you can. Don’t even look at him. He’s insane and he’ll kill you without a second thought. He’s tried to kill lots of people in S.H.I.E.L.D. before, especially when he was desperate for cash.”

Peter sighed and nodded. “Ok, Ok… I promise I won’t mess with this guy. If both of you are this scared of him, he must be pretty bad,” he said.

“I’m not scared!” Steve and Tony both said at the same time, in the same indignant tone. Peter chuckled slightly at that and rolled his eyes. “You guys keep telling yourself that…” he said, standing up. “Well, I’m going to just relax, work on a science project for a bit. I’ll be in my room if you need me,” he added, waving at them before walking to his room, thoroughly confused. The guy he met last night didn’t really seem like a horrible guy. He just seemed like he wanted a friend. Peter walked over to his computer and sat down, opening it up and going to a file he had taken from Tony without his dad knowing. It was a code to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. databases, which Tony did on a regular basis. It was some weird hobby of his. Peter typed for a bit before making it into the database of Fury’s watch list and he typed in ‘Wade Wilson aka Deadpool’ and he blinked in surprise as a lot of files filled his screen, even though a lot were locked. “This is going to take a while…” he mumbled and started to search through the files.

* * *

Deadpool pouted as he thought about his meeting with Spider-Man and how he seemed to have scared the wall crawler off. He sighed, grabbing a beer out of his fridge and frowning as he saw it was his last one. “Damn… and I’m running low on money too. I spent my last payment on ammo…” he said.

**[Yes, you always spend your money on things you don’t need.]**

**{Aw, come on, we needed ammo. We always need ammo. Ammo is the best.}**

Deadpool grinned. “Fuck yeah it is. Ammo is wonderful. Guns and ammo and sex and booze. What more does a man need?” he asked to the empty room, a cloud of dust rising from the couch as he flopped down on it and opened his beer.

**[Oh, I don’t know, food? Clothes? We’re running low on suits, seeing as you always end up getting holes in them.]**

Deadpool pouted, pulling off his mask and dropping it to the ground. “I don’t need your sass right now. I’m going to watch reruns and fall asleep, cool with you? Good,” he said without waiting for an answer. He downed half the beer in a few gulps and laid back on the couch, turning on the TV and smiling. He crossed his legs, not bothering to kick off his boots. The couch was dirty enough anyway.

He was on his third rerun and was pouting over his finished beer when his phone went off, blasting Whitney Houston. He groaned and dropped the empty bottle. “I don’t feeeeeellll like it…” he whined, rolling over onto his stomach.

**[You just pointed out earlier that you need money and it’s most likely a client calling at this hour.]**

**{Yeah, can’t really argue with that. We need money for beer}**

Deadpool let out another long groan and grabbed his phone, pressing the answer button right before it went to voicemail. “Deadpool,” he answered, laying his chin on the arm of the couch. He blinked slowly and sat up as he listened to what the man was asking. “You want me to kill fucking _Iron Man_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I realized there were a lot of "Deadpool gets hired to kill Spider-Man" fics so I decided "What about Deadpool getting hired to kill Spider-Man's dad?" Let me know what you think.


	3. Central Park Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I know I said I would post it a few days ago but I am a very bad procrastinator and kept telling myself 'I'll finish after I do my homework' and then I didn't even finish my homework. But I actually have a plan for this now and I'm planning to start writing ahead so I can post more regularly. Thank you!

Peter sighed as he finally gave up on trying to crack one of the files on Deadpool. It just wouldn’t open, no matter what hacker tricks he threw at it. He shook his head, leaning back in his chair and frowning at the screen. “Fury really doesn’t want people knowing about this guy…” he said under his breath. But, still, he had managed to read some of the files, and it was all interesting. Super-human healing. Skilled with a wide range of weapons. Fluent in quite a few different languages.

Peter ran his fingers through his already messy hair and chewed on his lip as he stood up. While everything he read had been very interesting and, in some cases, incredible, he also found out why his dads had seemed so freaked out when asked about him. He killed a lot of people, and he also really seemed to enjoy it. “I guess I really should stay away from him,” he said. “But I want to know more… like that file labeled ‘Weapon X’. What was that about?” he asked, not even realizing he was talking out loud until someone knocked on his door. He jumped and blinked in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Peter, what are you mumbling about? You only talk to yourself like this when something is bothering you,” Tony called through his door. “Is it anything you want to talk about?”

Peter bit his lip, glancing at the files on his computer. “No, dad, it’s nothing,” he called back, though he didn’t even manage to convince himself. He moved to his computer, quickly closing all the files just before Tony opened the door and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at Peter’s unconvincing innocent smile.

“You sure? Because you know Pop and I are always here to talk. Being a teenager is difficult, especially if you don’t have a girl to hang out with sometimes,” he said.

Peter scrunched his nose at the innuendo and shook his head quickly. “No, dad, it’s nothing like that, god…” he mumbled.

Tony shrugged. “Hey, I’m not one to judge. And besides, what was I supposed to think, with you always hiding what you have on your computer?” he asked, raising an eyebrow accusingly at his son.

Peter frowned. “I’m not watching porn!” he protested, feeling a blush at the suggestion of it.

Tony grinned jokingly. “Who said anything about porn? I didn’t,” he said, putting a hand on his chest in mock innocence. “Ok ok, but still, you know we’re here to talk, if you need us.” He patted Peter’s shoulder and ruffled his hair before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Peter shook his head. “At least he’s in a better mood now,” he said, looking at his computer before turning it off. He sighed. “I have to get my mind off of this guy.” He stood up and went over, gathering his laundry into the basket and carrying it out of the room. Tony was leaning against Steve on the couch, both of them watching the news.

Steve looked up and smiled at Peter. “Finally decided to do your laundry, huh?” he asked teasingly.

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. “Hey, I’m a teenage boy, be happy I’m doing laundry at all, even if it is rarely,” he pointed out and went to the laundry room, putting everything in and starting it up. He walked out and plopped down on the couch next to his dad’s, watching the news and reading the current headline. He frowned slightly as a breaking news segment suddenly interrupted what had been happening and right as the breaking news headline came up, the alarm went off.

“Sir, it appears S.H.E.I.L.D. is calling for the Avengers to handle a situation in Central Park,” JARVIS informed Tony. Tony sighed. “Damn, can’t we get a day off? Fine, tell him we’ll be there as soon as possible,” Tony said, standing up along with Steve. Steve went off quickly to get his suit on.

Peter stood up quickly. “I’ll help too,” he said, starting towards his bedroom to get into one of his spare suits.

“No, Pete, you stay here. We got this one,” Tony said as JARVIS assembled the suit onto him. Tony looked at Peter, keeping his face plate up.

Peter frowned. “Oh come on, I help you guys out all the time.”

Steve strapped his shield onto his back as he walked over to Tony. “Don’t worry Peter, we’ll call you if we need anything, I promise,” he said, smiling.

Peter sighed and sat on the couch again. “Fine, go save New York… again…” he said but gave them a smile as Tony grabbed Steve, holding onto him and flying out of the tower. Peter grinned and rushed to his room as soon as they were gone and he pulled on his suit. “They can yell at me later, I’m not going to just sit around,” he said to himself, opening the window and jumping out, soon swinging towards Central Park with a smile. He smirked slightly as he landed on the branch of a tree, watching Iron Man blast at the giant creature. The furry creature reared up and swatted at the flying man, but Iron Man avoided the giant paws with ease. “What is that thing?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. He touched his ear, turning on the communicator Tony had installed in all his masks and he was immediately assaulted with all the Avengers trying to talk to each other at once. Peter winced slightly, shaking his head. “Jesus, guys, weren’t you supposed to learn patience in pre-school? Only one person talks at a time,” he said, putting on his best teacher voice.

‘Peter, what are you doing here?’ he heard Steve ask in a voice that meant right now he was all business.

“I’m here to help. And looks like you guys really need it,” Peter said, shooting out a web and catching the creatures paw. He yanked the web back, pulling the cat-like creature’s paw off course before it hit Hawkeye and Black Widow. “You’re welcome.”

Peter could almost hear Tony rolling his eyes. ‘Fine, stay, but don’t do anything stupid,’ he said, firing repulsor blasts at the creatures shoulder. It made a noise of pain, stumbling and falling onto its side as Tony rammed into it. It growled and roared, swinging its paws wildly and smacking Iron Man into a tree. Spider-Man swung forward and landed by the cat, avoiding one of its random spazzes before shooting his webs and managing to tie its front two paws together. “Dad, you alright?” he asked.

A groan was his only response for a moment before Tony mumbled, ‘Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,’ he said, shaking his head to clear it before stand up. Peter jumped as the creature suddenly snapped out of the webs and stood up quickly, roaring again.

‘Stark, we got a sedative prepared, take it and give it to creature before it destroys Central Park,’ Fury’s voice suddenly said over the intercom, a S.H.E.I.L.D. plane flying up and hovering over the park. Tony flew up to the plane and went inside for a moment, soon coming out with a syringe filled with the sedative. Peter watched him, distracted until his Spidey-sense suddenly went off and he jumped to the side, barely avoiding the claws that slashed at him. “Crap!” he yelled, moving away quickly and jumped onto the branch of a tree, watching Iron Man fly quickly around to the cat’s back. He moved forward and dodged a blow before getting the syringe into the cat’s neck. The creature roared in anger and swatted at him, but it wasn’t as strong as it had been. It started swaying on its feet and then it fell down like sack of rocks, landing on the ground with a thump and nearly landing on poor Captain America. He had to do a very ungraceful leap and roll to the side, ending up on his back in a pile of leaves.

Peter went over to him and helped him sit up. “You alright, pop?” he asked, standing up with him.

“Yeah, thanks, Pete. Thanks for coming to help out,” Steve said, smiling and relaxing a bit now that the fighting was over. Peter smiled. “Sure thing. You know I’m always happy to help,” he said, chuckling and looking at Tony as he landed by them and his face plate came up.

He grinned. “Hey. See, told you everything would be fine,” he said proudly. “Even if they hadn’t gotten that sedative, I could have done it.”

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure you could have dad,” he said, patting the shoulder of his suit. He chuckled but his smile was quickly wiped off his face as his Spidey-sense started going crazy. He blinked, glancing around quickly and frowning.

“Peter?” Tony asked, noting the sudden change in mood and raising an eyebrow. “Everything alri-?” he started but was cut off as Peter’s eyes widened and he suddenly tackled Tony to the ground. Thank god for super strength, otherwise Peter never would have been able to push down the man with his armor on.

Just as Peter and Tony both hit the ground, a bullet hit a tree right behind where Tony’s head had been a second before. Tony’s eyes widened slightly and he mumbled a curse, putting his face plate back down. He sat up and looked around, telling JARVIS to scan the area but nothing was found.

“I think he’s gone…” Peter said, looking up at the roof where he had seen the glint of metal before he tackled Tony. It was empty.

“I’m going to scout around anyway. Steve, take Peter back to the tower with the others,” Tony said sternly, leaving no time for argument as he quickly flew away.

Peter sighed, watching him go with worry. “At least the suit is bullet proof…” he mumbled. Steve nodded in agreement, watching his husband leave with the same amount of worry before putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Come on, Pete… Let’s head home and wait for your dad,” he said as he started walking towards the tower. Peter shot one last glance over his shoulder, watching Tony fly out of sight over the rooftops before sighing and following his pop, wondering about who could have shot the gun.


	4. Confrontation

Steve stood up quickly as Tony landed on the balcony an hour later. He walked inside, his suit being taken off along the way and he grumbled to himself, shaking his head. “I didn’t find anything… I found a shell casing on the roof, but it has no fingerprints on it,” he said. He shook his head slightly in frustration, his brow furrowed.

Steve hugged him and sighed, kissing his head. “At least you’re ok. We’ll figure out who it was, Tony, don’t worry,” he said softly, relaxing now that Tony was back.

Peter stood up and nodded. “Yeah, dad, don’t worry. You always figure everything out,” he said, smiling a bit.

Tony nodded and gave them both a smile. “Thanks, Pete. For saving me,” he said, rubbing Peter’s shoulder and kissing his head gently. “But you probably shouldn’t go on patrols alone for a while. Not until we find this guy,” he said.

Peter frowned. “Oh, come on! I saved your life, I can take care of myself,” he said, folding his arms. “I’ll be fine. Besides, he wasn’t aiming at me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, but I’m your father and you’ll do as I say. Don’t go out by yourself,” he said sternly. He sighed and looked at Steve as he nodded in agreement.

“You father is right, Peter. It’s dangerous,” Steve said, patting his back.

Peter groaned. “When is New York ever not dangerous?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips. “I mean, I stop dangerous people every day.”

Steve nodded. “And we worry about you every day. But now whoever was trying to kill Tony saw Spider-Man prevent his attack and whoever it was probably holds a grudge. I’m not going to let you get hurt. Go to your room and get some rest ok? We’ll call you when dinner is ready,” he said.

Peter stared at him, frowning and then sighing in defeat. “Alright, fine… I won’t go out alone,” he said. He waved them before heading to his room and closing the door. He smirked and pulled on his Spider-Man suit quickly. “J, you can keep a secret right?” he asked, glancing at the ceiling.

“If your father asks, I will have to tell him. But I will not tell him unless he directly asks me, sir,” the British voice said and Peter grinned.

“You’re the best,” he said, pulling on his mask and going over to his window, climbing out and jumping to the roof of a nearby building. He glanced around. “Just a normal patrol. They’re just being paranoid…” he said and smiled, standing on the rooftop, surveying the streets below. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of the cool night air and the familiar sound of his city. He was so caught up in admiring the night that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke up.

“I like you, Spidey, but you got in my way today. And I really need that payback, so let's just decide no saving Iron Man, got it?” Deadpool asked from behind Peter and Peter suddenly realized how close the man was standing.

He spun around and narrowed his eyes, moving backwards quickly. “So it was you on that rooftop?” he asked then added to himself. “I should have guessed it…”

Deadpool frowned. “Hey, I'm the only one allowed to talk to myself,” he scolded. He put his hands on his hips. “And I need the paycheck that killing Stark would get me. Plus, he's refused my entrance into the Avengers every time I ask and I think I deserve a little payback,” he said as if it were simple.

Peter glared at him, gritting his teeth. “Taking someone's life is hardly ‘a little payback’ and I will not tolerate it. You will not kill Tony Stark so you’ll just have to find another way to get your money. And leave me alone,” he added, stepping over to the edge of the roof.

“What makes you think a little scrap like you could stop me?” Deadpool asked, his voice suddenly much more serious and deep.

Peter shuddered involuntarily, turning and glaring at the mercenary. “I've taken down people twice as strong as you. I think I can handle it,” he said, puffing himself up slightly to try and make his lean form appear more impressive.

Deadpool chuckled and Peter could practically feel his eyes trail over him slowly in a way that made Peter’s skin crawl. “Oh really? I would truly love to see that,” he said, stepping towards Peter.

Peter reflexively took a step back, growling at the larger man as his foot hit the edge of the roof. “Well, fortunately for you, I'll have to take a rain check. And from now on you can count that I won't let Tony Stark out of my sight. Even if you can't see me, I'll know if you try anything. So don't,” he said, giving him one last hard glare before jumping off the building and swinging back to Stark Tower. He was breathing heavily as he landed in his bedroom, terrified for his dad and for himself. “What have I gotten myself into…” he said to himself.

* * *

 

Deadpool frowned as he watched Spider-Man swing away and he huffed in frustration.

**[Well that went well]**

**{Better than I expected. Not really.}**

Deadpool rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the roof and watching Spidey disappear around a corner. “I thought he’d just give up. Normally people are too afraid of pissing me off to try and stand up to me…”

**{It was pretty hot. But Spidey is always pretty hot.}**

**[That’s not what we should be thinking about right now. But he’s right.]**

Deadpool nodded. “True… Spidey is super hot. But why does he care so much about Iron Man? I mean, the guy is kind of dick, no matter how cool he is,” he said. Then he slowly grinned. “Well, looks like I’ll just have to scare him off.”

**[I know that look. Whatever your idea is, it’s not a good one, is it?]**

“It’s totally amazing, shut up, whitey. I’m just going to follow little ol’ spidey back to his house and give him a little scare. Once he realizes I’m not to be messed with, he’ll drop his guard on Stark and I’ll get my pay check. Easy!” he said, grinning at his own brilliance.

**[If I had eyes, I’d be rolling them. But I can tell you think this plan is perfect which means I won’t be able to talk you out of it.]**

“Right you are! Let’s go!” Deadpool called out before getting up and starting to jump across rooftops after Spider-Man.

**{One little bomb, right outside his window. Not enough to kill him but enough to scare him.}**

“Yes, yes, perfect…” he mumbled to himself as he ran, keeping Spider-Man in his sight but not getting close enough to be noticed. He stopped as Spidey landed on the side of a building before climbing in a window. He looked over the building and then frowned in confusion as he saw it was Stark Tower. “Stark Tower? Fuck, he must have come here to keep an eye on stupid Stark…” he said and then made his way onto the balcony just outside the window Spidey had gone into. He peeked his head around the corner enough to look inside. He chuckled quietly as he saw Spider-Man’s back to him.

**{Yesss now we can watch him undress and scare him.}**

Deadpool watched as Spider-Man pulled off his mask and the top of his suit, but his back was still to his window so Deadpool couldn’t see his face. Deadpool licked his lips, watching Spidey’s back and his muscles. “Mm, Spidey, turn around already…” he said. Then he blinked in surprise, thoughts of looking at his body lost for the moment as he saw the kids face. “Damn, he’s young.”

**{Bet he’s not even legal. Dammit, now we can’t get Spidey.}**

**[Can neither of you see how familiar he is?]**

“Yeah now that you mention it he is pretty familiar… think I saw him in the newspaper somewhere… something about awesome intern work at Stark industries…” Deadpool said, trying to work through why he felt there was something more.

**[Wait for it…]**

Deadpool gasped as he suddenly remembered the headline that the kid’s picture had been under. “I remember! It said he was Stark’s adopted son! No wonder he was in such a pissy mood about me trying to kill that guy… Spider-Man is Tony Stark’s son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading! I'm so happy with all the Kudos and everything, thank you all very much. As always let me know what you think


	5. Breaking and Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very, very sorry for the delay... Gosh I'm a horrible person. I just had a lot of self-esteem issues these past few weeks and every time I started writing I decided it wasn't good and deleted it. But then I finally got into the flow of the chapter. I'm still not entirely convinced it's a great chapter, but I didn't want to delay any longer. I will hopefully start writing the next chapter tomorrow, but it's gotten more intense at school (getting ready for AP tests and SAT and ACT). But I will still write and finish this story. Thank you for everyone who commented and gave kudos! Love to you all!

Deadpool made his way back to his apartment quickly, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach and stared out the window instead. “I need the money. And since when have I ever been ‘ethical’ anyway? I just have to do it. Sorry, Spidey,” he said, getting out of the bed.

**[Get over it, we need money and killing is too much fun. Besides, we love a challenge. And Iron Man is _definitely_ a challenge.]**

Deadpool grinned slowly and nodded. “A big challenge. You’re right. I can’t believe I actually thought about not killing him. Well, no time like the present,” he said, looking through his weapons and picking out a gun, taking it apart to clean it and then swiftly putting it back together. “Guess I should scope out his tower first. See what kind of security that place has got. I mean, a man like Tony Stark would never leave himself unprotected. Well, actually… He has a tendency to be self-destructive…” he said. “Not nearly as much as me!”

**[You can be more self-destructive. You can’t die.]**

“Yeah, I know, shut up. Let’s get going!” he said, standing and walking out. He made his way back to the tower, looking up at it and trying to think of the best way to get inside to scope it out.

**{You should sneak in through Spidey’s room. Maybe we’ll get to see him again.}**

**[That’s a terrible idea. You do know that we don’t want to see a hero right now, right? And Spider-Man is a total goody two-shoes. We can’t be caught by him.]**

Deadpool nodded, rubbing his chin as he watched the tower. “Good point, whitey…. And the other Avengers might be somewhere in here too. As much as I’d love to meet them again, it’s not a good idea to see them when I’m trying to kill one of them. Although, he’s not in uniform right now. And he doesn’t know I know. He’ll try to hide himself. Now, how to get inside…” he said, chuckling softly to himself and moving around the tower.

* * *

 

Peter watched as his pop came out with his suit on and his shield on his arm. “I’m sorry we have to leave for so long, Pete. Are you sure you’ll be ok? I mean, Bruce is staying here, so you’ll have him if you need anything…” Steve said, sounding nervous.

Peter gave him a reassuring smile, restraining himself from rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry, pop, you know I’ll be fine. Besides, we’re in New York, Canada isn’t that far away,” he pointed out.

Steve sighed. “Vancouver is. It’s on the other side of the continent. But your dad can fly back if he really has to,” he said.

“I swear, I’ll be fine. I’ve stayed home alone before, when the Avengers have to go off on some mission. Like you said, I’ll have Bruce. It’ll be fun,” Peter said, smiling at him as he leaned back and put his feet on the table.

Steve pushed Peter’s feet off the table gently and shook his head. “Ok, ok. But remember, Bruce won’t be here, he’ll be on his own floor. But of course, JARVIS can contact for him if you need him to,” he said.

Tony walked over, holding the suitcase version of his suit and rolling his eyes. “Stevie, stop being a mother hen, Peter will be fine. Come on, Fury’s helicopter is waiting on the roof, everyone else is already up there,” he said, taking Steve’s hand and tugging on it.

Steve smiled fondly at him. “You always act like a puppy…” he said, shaking his head. “Ok, call if you need anything Peter. Remember to do your homework. We’ll be back at the end of the month,” he said as Tony pulled him away.

“Bye, Pete! Try not to have any crazy parties while we’re away! Or at least clean up after yourself!” Tony called as they got onto the elevator.

Peter chuckled, just having time to see Steve hit Tony in the shoulder before the elevator closed. “Those two are impossible,” he said to himself but the fondness was evident in his voice. He grinned and looked around. “Yes. It’s been years since I’ve had the tower to myself,” he said, standing up and going to the kitchen.

“Technically you aren’t alone, sir. Doctor Banner is still here, five floors down,” JARVIS reminded him.

Peter rolled his eyes, pulling a thing of ice cream out of the freezer. “Yeah, yeah… I know. And you’re recording everything, unfortunately. But you won’t tell, right J?” he asked, smiling hopefully.

Peter was glad that Tony hadn’t designed JARVIS to have eyes, because he’d definitely be rolling them. “No, sir, I won’t tell him anything unless specifically asked or unless it puts anyone in danger.”

Peter grinned, sitting on the couch and starting to eat the ice cream straight out of the tub. “Thanks, Jar. You’re the best, as always,” he said, turning on the TV and chuckling. “I’ll go out on a patrol later...” he decided, knowing that with the Avengers gone he’d have to be extra careful and vigilant. He jumped as he heard a crash in his bedroom and at the same time, his Spidery-sense went off like crazy. He stood up quickly, dropping the ice cream and moving towards his bedroom. “JARVIS, what happened?” he whispered.

“Someone has used an explosive to shatter the window and break in, sir. He is wearing some sort of black and red suit,” JARVIS answered.

Peter’s eyes widened slightly and then he gritted his teeth. “What the hell is he doing here?” he whispered, stopping outside his door and peeking in through the slight open door.

“God dammit…. So much for being quiet. Oh well, no one is here anyway. Come on, you saw them too, the helicopter leaving with all the merry men in it. Yeah, yeah, Black Widow too.” Peter heard the voice, slightly muffled by the almost closed door.

Peter grabbed a broom, since he knew he had to act like just a scared teenager, home alone. He kicked the door open, holding the broom up and ready to hit something. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” he said, glaring at Deadpool.

Deadpool turned to him and grinned. “Well, hello there. And here I was, thinking I was all alone, but I was missing out on seeing your pretty face,” he said, chuckling.

Peter resisted rolling his eyes and just kept glaring at Deadpool. “You’re Deadpool aren’t you? That… mercenary,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

Deadpool grinned and watched him. “Finally, someone who’s heard of me! Can’t I just be here to look at such a cute boy?” he asked.

Peter gave him a look and rolled his eyes. “No, that’s something you say to someone when you meet them in a coffee shop, not when you break into my bedroom. That’s creepy as hell,” he said, lowering the broom a bit.

Deadpool laughed. “Well, go make some coffee and we can role play,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Peter scoffed. “I’d rather not. Now get the hell out of my room. Get the hell out of this tower, as a matter of fact. Before you seriously regret it.”

“I regret nothing!” Deadpool declared, putting a hand on his chest dramatically. “Come on, can’t you at least give me a tour? Always wanted to look around Stark Tower,” he said.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, definitely not. There’s no way I’m showing a mercenary around my home,” he said. “Now get out, the cops are probably already on their way.”

Deadpool pouted behind his mask and sighed dramatically. “Finnee, I’ll get out of your perfect hair,” he said. He smirked, moving forward until he was right in front of Peter and looking down at him. “Mind showing me the way out, baby boy?” he asked.

Peter felt a blush rising to his cheeks at the nickname and he frowned. “Don’t call me baby boy. Leave the way you came in, you certainly left a big enough hole,” he said, gesturing to the large hole where the window used to be.

Deadpool glanced that direction and shrugged. “Your daddy has enough money to fix it,” he said, turning back to Peter. “How old are you anyway?”

“I don’t need to give you an answer,” Peter said, getting bold and pushing against Deadpool’s chest to try and get him to move to the window.

Deadpool grinned at him. “Come on, I wanna know. You look like a little kid. If you don’t tell me, I’m going to assume you’re super young and I’m going to keep calling you baby boy,” he said.

Peter groaned internally, glaring at Deadpool. “I’m 18, an adult by most people’s standards,” he said.

Deadpool pretended to think about it for a minute. “Nah, you’re still a baby boy,” he said, chuckling at him.

Peter narrowed his eyes. “I hear the cops coming, so get out of here. Unless you like being arrested,” Peter said, lying. He knew JARVIS would never call the cops unless it was absolutely necessary.

Deadpool raised an eyebrow. “I don’t hear any cops. But fine, I’ll go. Although I’ll probably be back. You can’t keep me away from a pretty face like yours,” he said. Peter was about to retaliate before suddenly Deadpool kissed him on the lips. Peter’s eyes widened. It was through Deadpool’s mask so he could really only feel the rough material but he still felt the lips beyond. After a moment, Peter gathered his wits enough to quickly shove Deadpool away from him. “What the fuck?!” he said angrily, backing away.

Deadpool grinned. “Damn, you’re strong for a skinny guy. Anyway, see ya later!” he said before going and jumping out the window.

Peter stared out the window for a moment before moving forward and looking down but the red and black mercenary was out of sight. He shook his head, wiping off his mouth with his sleeve. “What the hell was that about…” he said. “JARVIS call someone to come fix the window. Dad will be pissed about it when he gets back. And be on high alert for Deadpool, anytime you see him close to the tower tell me.” He waited for JARVIS to confirm that a repair man had been called before going into the living room. “I have to stop that damn mercenary…”


	6. Taken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry for the wait, art class is crazy. Big thank you and hugs and kisses to everyone who commented! You are all so nice and it makes me feel guilty for taking so long. This chapter is a little shorter, but I really wanted to update and next week is spring break, yay! So hopefully at least one more chapter, maybe two more within the week. Thank you for everyone who is sticking with this and I hope you enjoy!

Deadpool tapped his fingers on his thigh as he sat on a rooftop, trying to consider what to do. It had been nearly a week since going to Stark Tower and he had heard that the Avengers would be coming back from their mission today. That meant today was the perfect day for Deadpool to put his plan into action.

**{Not that it’s a very good plan. I mean, you don’t even know what they’ll do when they get back.}**

**[That’s right. There’s no guarantee that this will work at all.]**

“Who needs guarantees? A sure thing doesn’t have any excitement in it,” he said, watching the tower.

**[No, but it does have a paycheck.]**

“Shut up. If you have any better plans, feel free to tell me,” Deadpool said, rolling his eyes.

**{Well, I don’t have anything better. So I say let’s do it.}**

**[I can’t think of anything else, but that doesn’t mean I have to like your plan.]**

Deadpool chuckled. “You don’t have to like it but you do have to deal with it,” he said. He swung his legs as they hung off the side of the roof, starting to sing a random Lady Gaga song.

**[Oh, please stop singing. No one wants to hear that.]**

“Everyone wants to hear Gaga! I live for the applause, applause, applause!” he sang louder, grinning.

**{No one is going to applaud that.}**

“Shut up, Gaga haters,” Deadpool said. Then he stopped as he heard the plane coming and soon saw it land on the roof of Stark Tower, all the Avengers hopping out. “Finally. Now my brilliant plan can begin,” he said, grinning.

* * *

 

Peter smiled as he watched all of the Avengers come in, looking tired but pleased. Tony smiled as the rest of his suit came off and he ruffled Peter’s hair. “Hey kiddo. Good to see you again. Everything go ok while we were gone?”

Peter nodded, smiling at him. “Yeah, of course. Nothing of interest happened, just a normal week,” he said. “How was your trip? Successful?”

Steve nodded as he stretched, heading towards the bedroom. “Successful but tiring,” he said as he disappeared behind the door to get changed and probably shower.

Clint flopped into the chair next to couch, putting his feet on the table without bothering to take his shoes off. “God it’s good to be home,” he said with a groan as he relaxed.

Tony frowned, nudging Clint’s boots off the table. “It’s not your home, you just like to track your muddy boot prints in here,” he complained.

Clint smirked. “Come on, you like my company,” he said, putting his hands behind his head but he had enough sense to keep his feet off the table.

Peter smiled to himself as he watched their harmless banter and glanced at Thor as he set Mjolnir down with a slight metallic thud. Then the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo popped up on Tony’s TV screen and a second later, Fury’s face was there.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., why didn’t you warn me he was calling so that I could hang up on him?” Tony said, practically whining.

“I knew you’d just hang up on me, Stark, so I bypassed the actual calling part,” Fury said, watching them all. “And by how eager you were to hang up, I can tell you know what I’m going to say. So gather everyone and get to the helicarrier for the debriefing.”

Tony sighed. “We just got home, can’t we have an hour or two to celebrate a job well done?” he asked.

“You can have that time after you all tell me everything that happened. Get here,” Fury said in a voice that allowed for no argument before promptly hanging up.

Steve came out of the room, patting Tony on the shoulder. “Come on, Tony, this isn’t something to be stubborn about. Let’s just head to the helicarrier and get it over with,” he said as Clint stood up reluctantly, heading to the roof with Natasha where they’d be picked up by the little plane. Tony sighed, looking at Peter with an exasperated expression before standing up and allowing Steve to lead him out. Peter smiled, watching his dads go and listening to the plane take off to go to the helicarrier. He turned on the TV and turned to the news, deciding to see if there was any news about where Deadpool might be. The sooner he got rid of that mercenary, the less stress he would have. He leaned back and put his feet on the table as he watched some story about a race horse retiring and before he knew it he was asleep with his chin on his chest.

 

He snapped awake a few hours later, looking around quickly as he heard people coming in, rather loudly. He stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on. He relaxed slightly when he realized it was just the Avengers coming back before he tensed up again when he saw how worried and angry they all looked. “What’s going on…?” he asked, a bit hesitant as he walked over to Steve.

Steve glanced at him, his expression hard and determined but Peter knew his pop well enough to see the fear and worry in his eyes. “Tony was taken. We had landed on the roof, after our debriefing, and I had just been talking to him. I got out of the plane and when I turned back he was gone! Just disappeared…” he said.

Clint was pacing with his fists clenched as Natasha was staring at a wall, face emotionless as she considered all the possibilities.

Peter looked around at all of them in shock. “Gone…? Gone, how can he just disappear?” he asked, starting to feel panicky. “We have to go look for him!”

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “I know, Peter, I know… but we have no idea where he could have gone or who could have taken him,” he said, starting to pace like Clint was with his fingers holding his chin as he thought.

Peter stared at him and then narrowed his eyes, closing his fists and a look of hard anger came over his face. “I know who it could be…” he said in almost a growl before turning and going to his room before any of them could react. He pulled on his suit quickly, a rage settling over him and wiping his mind clean of everything except finding Deadpool and finding his dad. And nothing would stop him.


	7. Trip With A Madman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness... don't hate me too much... Ok, so, I know I'm completely horrible and took forever plus a week to update this but GOOD NEWS ALL! I finished my ACT and SAT and my last AP exam is on May 13 and my last big project for the year is on May 19 so after that I'm basically FREE! Yay! But, added bonus, I'm already about halfway done with the next chapter, but there might not be anything until after May 8 because that's my AP Art exam and I got a lot of stuff to get done for that. Thank you everyone who has stayed with me through my dumb sporadic updates and my lack of an editor and my procrastination. Thank you so much all of you for your kudos and kind comments, I promise updates will get much better within the next 2 weeks. Enjoy!

Peter finished pulling on his suit quickly, his body basically on autopilot since his mind was on how to find Deadpool the fastest. He opened the window and jumped out, barely even hearing J.A.R.V.I.S.’s warning that he shouldn’t do this. He shot a web and swung onto a nearby rooftop, glancing around. “Where would you take him, you bastard…” he mumbled to himself. He pulled out his phone, looking up recent news reports and seeing a video someone took of the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicopter landing on the tower’s roof. Peter zoomed in and saw a redish pixelated blob pulling Tony, who was also a pixelated blob but still recognizable, out of the far side of the helicopter. He switched to another news story about Tony Stark’s “alleged” kidnapping. The news channel had gotten a video sent in from a bystander who claimed they saw a man in a red suit getting away with an unconscious Tony and as Peter watched the video, he definitely recognized his dad. He also definitely recognized Deadpool being the one who was pulling him into an alley. He let out a noise close to a growl and checked the actual article, reading that it was at 5th and 8th. He put his phone away in the little pocket he had made for it in his suit and jumped off the building, shooting a web and swinging down the streets. He landed at the entrance to the alley from the video and clenched his fists as he walked down it, looking around for any clues as to why Deadpool would have brought him here or where they might have gone from here.

Peter knelt down, looking at a few marks in the ground and he blinked, moving over to the edge of the alley as he saw something out of place. He picked up the jacket, recognizing it immediately as his dads and his hands tightened around the material. He looked around quickly for any other clues and then frowned, going over to a dumpster and pulling out something from underneath it. He unfolded the red material and saw that it was Deadpool’s suit, everything except the mask. “What the hell…? Why would he leave this here?” he asked and dropped the suit as he heard something. He jumped up and crawled up the wall, hiding himself in the shadows. He watched a man with his hood up walk down the alley, glancing around every once in a while and stopping when he saw the suit. Peter crawled down the wall a bit more, moving slowly and watching the man as he picked up the suit slowly and looked around again.

“Who’s there?” he asked in a voice that Peter instantly recognized.

Peter growled and jumped down, landing right in front of the guy and shoving him up against the wall. He used the other man’s surprise to overpower him since the hooded man was taller and slightly larger. “Deadpool! You took my- you took Tony Stark! Tell me what you did with him!” he said, staring at Deadpool’s mask’s white eyes and hoping that Deadpool could sense the anger coming off of him.

Deadpool let out a soft gasp in surprise as he was pushed against the wall before he grinned. “Hey, Spidey! Good to see you, man. Although, you did cramp my style a bit when you stopped my plan at Central Park,” he said. “Oh, well. I can’t stay mad at your pretty-” he started but got cut off as Peter punched him hard in the face.

“Stop talking unless you’re telling me where Stark is! I know it was you who took him!” he yelled.

Deadpool rolled his eyes. “Damn, man, calm down, you’re going to attract everyone’s attention and we don’t need that,” he said. “Look, maybe I did take Stark. What’s it to ya?” he asked.

Peter got closer to him, gritting his teeth to try and force himself to stay calm. “Tony Stark is a very important man and a friend of mine. Now where. Is. He?” he asked, emphasizing each word.

Deadpool laughed. “I’m not gonna just tell you! Come on, you have to give me a little incentive Spidey,” he said.

Peter clenched his jaw harder. “Your incentive is that I won’t hand you over to the rest of the Avengers if you tell me where he is. If you don’t I’ll tie you up and leave you at their tower as a gift,” he said.

Deadpool gulped. “Right… I can see how that would be bad. But if I tell you, then people will find him. Can’t have that,” he said, shaking his head. Peter pulled Deadpool forward before hitting him back against the wall hard. “Tell me, now!” he yelled.

“Shut up, Spidey, you’re going to bring every cop in the area down this alley,” Deadpool said. “You want to know? Fine. But you’ll have to let me give you a ride. Walking leaves more room for being followed,” he said, glancing around.

Peter frowned. “You have a car?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Deadpool smirked. “Maybe… come on!” he said, using Peter’s momentary distraction to grab his hand and slip out of his grasp. He pulled Peter down the alley to the next street, where there was an old car sitting by the curb. Deadpool broke the window open with his elbow before unlocking the door and opening it. “Tada! A car!” he said, grinning as he looked at Peter.

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose, groaning. “I didn’t mean could you steal a car… I knew you could steal a car. I thought maybe you actually had one that you owned. You know, something legal,” he said.

Deadpool blinked. “Legal… No nothing like that. Come on, do you want to see good ol’ Stark or not?” he asked, getting in the car and getting to work hot-wiring it until it sputtered to life.

Peter gritted his teeth, frustrated and conflicted, but finding his dad was more important than anything right now. He got in the passenger’s seat and Deadpool grinned before speeding off down the street, starting to hum a made up song. Peter gripped the door tightly, glancing at the man driving and wondering what in all of creation convinced him it was a good idea to get in the car with this guy. He was used to going speeds like this when he was swinging on his webs, but at least when he was doing that, he was in control. This was much more terrifying. ‘For dad… for dad… I need to find him,’ he kept thinking.

Deadpool drove out of the back alleys towards a rather bad neighborhood, one Peter had never been to. He looked around at everything as Deadpool slowed down his driving a bit and kept on humming random tunes.

“Why are we here? I said take me to Tony Stark, not bring me to an abandoned neighborhood and kill me,” he said. The older man scoffed and soon parked outside and abandoned apartment building.

“Oh come on, I wouldn’t do that to ya, Spidey. We’re too close for that,” he said.

“Are we?” Peter countered, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Deadpool pouted and put a hand on his chest. “You’re just breaking my heart here. Come on, I’ll prove that you can trust me, baby boy,” he said, grinning and getting out of the car, heading into the old building confidently.

Peter frowned at the nickname and got out, following after him more cautiously, feeling like something was going to fall on him any minute. Like a piece of the ceiling. Or maybe a rat. He could hear them, scurrying around and birds flying through the broken and empty halls. He ducked as a bird nearly flew straight into his head and when he straightened up again slowly, he looked around for Deadpool. “Deadpool… where the hell are you? You better not be playing some kind of game with me,” he said.

“Hey, I said follow me it’s not my fault if you can’t keep up,” came a voice right by his ear and Peter jumped forward slightly, turning back towards him quickly.

“Fucking hell… Just tell me what we’re doing here before I kick your ass,” Peter growled, clenching his fists.

Deadpool smirked. “Oh, Spidey, I get all tingly when you talk to me like that. Come on, follow me. Don’t fall behind this time,” he said, and gestured for him to follow. He walked down one of the dingy hallways, seemingly oblivious to the water and… other substances dripping off the walls and the random animals slinking along. Peter shuddered and elected to keep his eyes on the back of the man in front of him instead of looking around. He kept on alert, hoping his spidey-sense would be quick enough to tell him if Deadpool tried to pull any crap. But then Deadpool stopped abruptly and knocked a series of obviously purposeful knocks on a door before opening it up. “Oh, Tony, my dear, you have a visitor,” he said in a sing-song voice. Peter blinked in surprise, glancing at Deadpool and raising an eyebrow, thinking there was no way his dad was in here before he stepped into the room and was proved very wrong.


	8. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, I am so sorry for the long delay. I had the hardest time finishing this chapter. It didn't help that I was distracted by drawing pictures of Bucky and Loki... But, now I think I'm getting back into it, hopefully. I have some of the next chapter done and it's summer vacation now. I do have a convention this weekend (which I will be Deadpool at. Yay!) so I probably won't have the next chapter up until at least next week. Thank you for all your awesome comments they keep me going! Hope you enjoy

“Da- Tony…” Peter said quietly, standing in the doorway in shock. He stepped over to him quickly as Tony stood up.

“Pet- Spider-Man? What are you doing here?” he asked, watching him with the same amount of surprise Peter was sure was on his own face.

“What am I- you disappeared! You were taken, Cap was freaking out! Everyone was! And you didn’t think I would come looking for you? I knew that it was Deadpool who took you. It wasn’t that hard to find him, he’s not exactly inconspicuous,” he said, rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his hips.

“I take offense to that!” Deadpool interjected from somewhere behind Peter, but both of the other men ignored him.

Tony rubbed his face and groaned softly, running his hands through his hair as he appeared to be going through a decision in his head. He was dirty as hell, but other than that looked pretty healthy. Not injured. Besides a small gash on the side of his head, probably where Deadpool had knocked him out, Peter figured. “Spidey…” he said. “Look, it’s kind of a long story…”

“I know you, Stark. I know that’s just what you say when you want to get out of explaining something, so start talking. I bet it’s not even a long story,” Peter said, crossing his arms.

“Well, maybe I can help. You know, since I’m the mastermind behind this awesome plan,” Deadpool said, stepping up next to both of them.

Peter glared at him and raised an eyebrow. “Fine. Then go ahead, start talking. One of you start talking,” he said.

“Well, you see, I was hired to kill the famous Tony Stark and at first I was like ‘no way, Jose, you can’t ever give me enough money to do something like that’ but then they actually made the offer and I was like ‘well, fuck, that’s actually a lot of money…’ and then the boxes convinced me to do it but THEN I found out who my employer really was, even though I wasn’t supposed to and turns out it’s fucking HYDRA! Isn’t that crazy? I knew I couldn’t kill for Hydra, so-”

Tony raised his hand, cutting him off and giving him a weird look before looking at Peter. “He decided he wanted to actually do something somewhat good, for once in his life. Of course, his only motive is the money, but we do actually have a plan. But to make it work…”

“It had to look like you were killed,” Peter finished, watching both of them carefully. “So… now everyone thinks you’re dead, including the Hydra people who wanted you dead. Now what?”

“Now, Deadpool is going to ask for his payment. But he’s going to demand that they give it to him in person. I’ll be there, of course, and once we figure out where these people are, J.A.R.V.I.S. will alert S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers of my whereabouts and we’ll bury those bastards in a mound of rubble,” Tony said and Deadpool nodded and grinned, looking excited at the prospect of blowing something up.

Peter looked between Tony and Deadpool, rubbing the back of his head and starting to pace around the small room. “Do you really think this is going to work?” he asked, glancing at Tony. “What happens if they figure out what you’re doing?”

Tony sighed. “Well, that’s just something we’ll have to deal with as it comes. But you know, now that you’re here you could probably help. I don’t think we can have more than three people or it will be harder to control what happens. But, a lookout would be very useful,” he said.

“Yeah, totally. I bet Spidey will make a great lookout, he makes a great everything,” Deadpool said, grinning at Peter, who rolled his eyes.

“Alright… I can help. They’re going to want to see your dead body, so when Deadpool brings you in to them, I’ll stay hidden and be ready in case everything goes downhill,” Peter said, looking at Tony. “But, they’ll check to see if you’re dead. How are you going to handle that?”

Tony smiled. “I have this serum that slows my heart rate and vitals down. I basically go into a really intense comma for a while. It should wear off fairly quickly, but it will last long enough to convince Hydra that I’m dead.”

Peter shook his head slowly as he listened to him and he sighed. “Alright… I hope that works. Be careful… Hydra is pretty damn powerful, they might be able to tell you’re not really dead,” he pointed out, rubbing his head and starting to pace.

“I know… don’t worry, kid, I know what I’m doing. If anything goes wrong, I can call my suit and the Avengers will be alerted. Plus, you and Deadpool will be there,” he said, leaning against the wall.

Peter nodded. “I know. So, when are you planning to go to Hydra and get this show on the road?” he asked.

“Soon as possible. Don’t want them to get suspicious, my jobs don’t usually take too long,” Deadpool said, stepping forward. He smiled. “So, Mr. Stark, if you have that serum now might be a good time to take it,” he said, in his most ‘formal’ voice.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I guess now is as good a time as any to get started… it’s not like we’re going to be any more ready if we wait. So here goes nothing,” he said, finding a syringe in his bag that he had grabbed before Deadpool took him. He rolled up his sleeve and sat down, leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath and glance at Peter, giving him his best reassuring smile before injecting himself. “Should only take a few minutes to kick in… see you guys soon. Don’t let me get killed for real,” he said, smiling but Peter could tell he was a bit nervous.

Peter nodded. “We won’t….” he said and watched as Tony soon slumped over and was laying on the ground. He stepped over and checked for Tony’s pulse on his neck and wrists. He shuddered slightly when he couldn’t feel anything. He took a slow breath, composing himself and telling himself that his dad wasn’t really dead, no matter how much it seemed that way. He straightened up and looked at Deadpool. “How are we going to get him there?” he asked.

Deadpool smiled and picked up a body bag. “Unless you have another suggestion, this is the best way I know for transporting bodies,” he said, going over and unzipping the bag. He moved Tony into it and zipped it back up, leaving a small portion open before putting the bag over his shoulder. “Ready to go, Spidey?” he asked.

Peter took another slow breath and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go,” he said, following Deadpool out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, this chapter isn't very interesting but I promise it will get better if you stick with me! I'll get better once I'm not so nervous about posting on here and once I get a real plan for the story. Right now I'm just seeing where it takes me. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
